Harry Potter OC Story Search
by Monkey Typewriter
Summary: Hey there! I'm looking for OCs of all stripes to be in a story in which I'll throw my character, as well as all of yours that I pick, into a story of my own devising! The main character will be my own OC, but I need friends, enemies, rivals, Hogsmeade residents, animals, flying purple-people eaters, you name it! NOT A STORY. Kind of just my submissions office. again NOT A STORY
1. Submissions Template

**AN: I've been paying attention, and am sad to say, that there are not nearly enough up-to-date OC submission stories. So, in response, I'm creating one that I will try to not starve of attention, (though it may be tough, with Camp NaNoWriMo around the corner, and two other FanFics bouncing around in my noggin') and update semi-frequently! A few Notes before we continue...**

**This is my first Harry Potter story, though I'm not altogether unfamiliar with OCs. I've only read the stories to completion once, and will try to make this work out all right inside of the fiction, though you'll have to forgive me if I get something wrong, or, better yet, gently correct me. Please, if you have a suggestion, please don't hesitate to message or review me**

**The OC whose POV this will be from, Colin, will be a fourth year during the events of this story, as well as a Gryffindor, so there will obviously be some importance in that House and year, though I'll accept characters of ****_any _****House or year, provided they grab my interest and hold it, and have a place in the story brewing in the dark recesses of my brain. I'm especially looking for a gang of 4th year Slytherins, to torment my poor OC.**

**But seriously, when you submit an OC, (not 'if'. I've gotten to know you well in the past two-hundred words or so... better than you know yourself. I know you'll submit, in due time...) you can NEVER give me too much info! Seriously, tell me about the life and times of their great grand-mother, and what types of socks she wore before she went mad and decided that socks were a system of highly intelligent spy computers for the government! The more interesting and fleshed out the character, the more likely I'll be to include and enjoy writing about them. But one thing... there will need to be no OCs that disturb the pre-established story. There will be no for Maximillian Weasley or John Riddles, understood? If a character comes with a backstory like that, it will truly turn me off from writing about them.**

**So, without further ado, here are the things that I absolutely NEED from a submitted OC's bio, but feel free to add whatever info that you feel is pertinent, and if there's a certain way you'd like them written, let me know, and I'll try to accomodate.**

**But before the without further ado, I have some more ado for you. This will be a long time coming, people. I'll need time to think over, approve, and decide on characters, and finalize story elements. (By which, of course, I mean begin thinking up the story) But, I want this out there for as long as possible to get the maximum number of OCs. This thing MIGHT start releasing chapters over the summer, and if it does, it will likely come under a different story; this is, as the title suggests, an OC submission tool, not a story in and of itself. But the more excitement there is for the story, both from myself and you, will likely spur me to write/plan faster. Leave characters in Reviews, or PM me, all that good stuff.**

**NOW without further ado!**

Full Name (if name is unisex, tell me gender):

Physical Description (appearance. Height, weight, muscular or not, hair length and color, eye color, any important jewelery or anything):

Description of usual Disposition (are they happy? Sad? Moody? Obnoxious? I needs ta know!):

House and Year:

Family (names and short description of pertinent members):

Wand (length, materials used, any other big stuff):

Pet (owl, dog, cat, frog, bear... as long as they can get it into Hogwarts, with or without breaking rules, they're fair game. Also, short description of temperament):

Life before Hogwarts:

Life during Hogwarts:

Favorite/Least Favorite Class(es):

Favorite/Least Favorite Teacher(s):

Patronus Shape (If he/she has one yet, and what it probably would be if they don't):

Other (anything, ANYTHING that you think is even of the smallest importance, tell me here. This would be where you mention a certain great Grand-mother's sock-phobia, if she has one):


	2. Update

**Hello there again, it's me. I'm updating this to beg for more OCs, as I've yet to get too many (and I'm updating it so its higher on the recent list, but that's just a little sneaky move on my part) I've gotten some really good ones, but I need more variety in the houses, and 4th years would be great, though any**

**I really like most of the OCs I've gotten so far, and ideas are already bouncing around in this noggin' o' mine. But I need to stress something here; I can't have a 100% Gryffindor year. It just won't work. I especially need some Slytherins, unless you guys want totally faceless rivals/enemies for the main characters. You don't want that, do you? Or, maybe worse, I'll need to make them myself!**

**So, as an example, I'm going to tell you guys about my OC, hopefully to provoke you guys to make your own, or to make suggestions on plot-points/character traits I can work in. This is what he's like:**

Full Name: Colin Max Napier

Physical Description: A little bit on the thin side, a little tall for his age, (5'9") with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a thin face. A few freckles, but generally hard to see. Has many scratches, gashes, and scars on his forearms from dealing with animals, magical and otherwise, too often for his own good. An infectious smile when he does manage to smile around others, but usually, in public wears a worried expression, as if worried he'll mess up being social.

Description of usual Disposition: Generally a happy person, however, prone to fits of loneliness and melancholy, and easily irritated by little things. Has no tolerance for comments on his blood status, but can tolerate and ignore most other insults. Extremely nurturing of animals, even dangerous ones (though he tries to handle them with greater care and respect) but awkward when forced into social interaction.

House and Year: Year Four (During the events of Order of the Phoenix, the book during which this Fic takes place) and Gryffindor.

Family (names and short description of pertinent members):

Mom, Tammy Napier, kind and funny woman, doesn't understand wizarding world, but supports Colin through it all.

Dad, Eric Napier, a big guy, focused on the 'tough' part of tough love, but still loves his sons. Really confused by wizards and such, and tries to ignore just how weird his son is.

Brother, Daniel Napier, small, younger brother, jealous of Colin's ability to work magic. Once tried to snap Colin's wand while he was walking his dogs, but Colin's wand hit him with a few sparks, almost in protest of being handled by him. Soured Dan even further on the whole magic thing, even though the wand's ability to produce magic in his hands means that he is also very likely a wizard, which is unprecedented, (two wizards from muggle parents). decides to attend a magic school in the US because he doesn't want to share a school with his brother.

Wand: Eleven inches, oak, werewolf fur core. Extremely temperamental, good for Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Colin is often blamed when it acts of its own accord, shooting jets of sparks or partially transfiguring something on its own.

Pet: Patch-Wing, a Sparrow Hawk that he found wounded on the grounds of Hogwarts on his way to the carriages during his second year. He's fairly certain he saw a Slytherin aiming sparks at it, but is unsure who. Rather than take it to anyone, he tried to heal its singed feathers and burnt skin with a healing spell he learned himself out of a library book. It unexpectedly turned his feathers a slowly changing speckle of different colors, often more subdued ones like brown or grey, but he has, more than once, glimpsed colors like pink or orange slowly winding around his feathers. Patch-Wing acts as Colin's owl, delivering mail and packages. Often gets into fights with other people's owls, alienating Colin from his class-mates. Fiercely loyal and protective of Colin, and rarely allows anyone to handle him but Colin.

At home, has two well trained dogs, Butch, his friendly as hell Pit-Bull, and Gunner, his German Shepherd, both well trained and well behaved.

Life before Hogwarts: Was, and still is, a real animal lover. Would often-times find injured wild-animals in the woods around his house, like small birds and rodents, and nurse them back to health. Has gotten thirteen rabies shots in fourteen years, at his mother's insistence, and discovered his wizarding capabilities when he accidentally fell off of his roof and drifted to the ground at age 10.

Life during Hogwarts: Few actual friends, as he keeps to himself quite a bit.

Favorite/Least Favorite Class(es):Care Of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration/Potions

Favorite/Least Favorite Teacher(s): Hagrid and McGonagall/Snape

Patronus Shape: No patronus yet, but it'll probably be a _ (You didn't expect to know everything, did you?)

Other: Despite not falling to his death when he discovered magic, he now has a slight phobia of heights. Hates about half of Slytherin house because he knows they've made fun of him for blood-status, but doesn't think it's right to lump all of them together. Doesn't really enjoy or understand quidditch, preferring to take the time to wander the halls by himself or practice some of the spells that escape him. Really wants to become an animagus, and goes out at night to practice. Often volunteers to wander the woods with Hagrid, when he's got time.


	3. Update 2

**Hey there, neighbors! It's your friendly neighborhood lazy author, with an update on the whole 'story' thing. I've begun the actual writing! (Insert your own cheers, applause, buzzards, and tears of joy) Sadly, however, I'm uncomfortable with releasing what, shall I say, is an unfinished and untested product any time soon. (Yes, I know that the books will be coming, and I'm sorry to make you boo)**

**I just feel more... responsible for this FF than I do with my others. Probably because I'm trying to write your characters in believable ways that don't mess with who you told me they are. There is, however, one piece of dialogue between Professor Umbridge and a Mr. Cross that I really enjoyed writing. So I'll do my best to write your characters right, and if I get something wrong in actual posting (which won't be for a while) feel free to correct me.**

**So, long story short, there is some waiting to come. And while I have a few OCs that I can use, in this case, less is in no way more. Submit as many as you like, but remember, do NOT MESS WITH THE CANON UNIVERSE WITH THEIR BACKSTORY.**

**Writing has begun, and while there is no end in sight, I have cooked up plenty of interesting ideas, as well as a title.**

**I hope you're all looking forward to... 'The Mudblood Monster' as much as I am!**

**(This title might change, because I'm REAL noncommittal with this.)**

**Happy FanFic-ing!**

**Monkey Typewriter**

**P.S.- I'm trying to plan this out with a rough draft and all first time around, and then clean it up, so while it may not be as quickly updated as other fics, hopefully it will be high enough quality you guys won't mind.**


	4. Update 3

**AN: Someone came on and made a good point to me in the reviews, and I'd like to thank Slenderbrine for asking me to make a list of accepted characters. You truly are a wise and powerful Jedi Master.**

**However, the absence of your character from this list doesn't mean that he or she certainly won't appear. It just means that, in my current, rather early stage of story development, I have yet to include them. I'll try to update this list as I go.**

**I'm not giving a total description of any of the characters, and though some of them can be found by reading reviews, others are hidden in my Private Messaging folder. MWAHAHA! You'll need to wait to read more about some of them!**

**Accepted People:**

Jordan Cross: Cold and calculating child prodigy, rich orphan, and devoted boyfriend, among other things. House Slytherin

Rose Parish: Top of most classes, energetic student, and extremely jealous girlfriend. House Slytherin

Salvatore Di Roma: You name it, he's got it. Shrewd but friendly businessman, and the best source for any kind of information. House Gryffindor

Ranae Fallon: Bookish, independant loner, who doesn't really mind being one, she does find the idea of friends sort of attractive. House Slytherin

Xavier Smith: Daily Prophet reporter, utterly devoted to the truth, yet still somewhat sensitive to the privacy of others. He tries not to use his writing to bring others down. Former Slytherin

******At this time, all accepted Characters ARE 4th years, though I still am willing to accept kids from other years, provided they grab my interest and don't violate canon.**

******Characters I'm Actively Considering:**

Robert Odair: Adventurous, hyperactive, and impulsive, he's the kind of guy to step in without knowing the whole story. House Gryffindor

Kyle Odair: Shy, intelligent, and fine with flying solo, his brother's antics and adventures teach him that while reading a quiet book is nice, so are friends. House Ravenclaw

Kyle Reeves: Relaxed, smart, and ready with a friendly word, the somewhat sickly kid relies on his Potions skills to make what he needs to remain somewhat healthy.

**If your character hasn't been put into active consideration, and has been posted by the time this chapter goes up, I'm sorry, but I'll very likely not be using him or her in my story. It's very likely that they were either too much of a challenge for me to fit all of the important parts of their character in, didn't fit with what I have planned, or contradicted one or more of my rules. I wish I could accept them all, but if I did, I'd end up writing _their_ stories, rather than the one about my character, and how he interacts with yours.**

**Submissions are open until I say otherwise. It ain't over 'till the fat lady falls into a hole, curls up into a ball, and cries herself to sleep. Now excuse me. I'm off to therapy.**

**Thanks for the awesome guys, whether they've been accepted or not as of yet, and I'd like to ask for your patience in the actual writing of the story and further updates.**

**Good luck, and happy FanFic-ing!**

**Monkey Typewriter**


	5. Update 4

**So... Hey...! Alright, I'll be perfectly frank. I lost the Flash Drive that has all my progress, so production had been temporarily halted. As an added bonus, I couldn't post the sneak peak(s...?) I was going to. So that's fun.**

**But then, a desperate cry for help! _Charge me...! CHARGE ME!_ My phone, crying out from a discarded pair of shorts in the bathroom! I had left my stuff in my pockets!**

**So, braving the steam, humidity, and heat of the room, and sopping with water, I bravely retrieved my shorts, as well as my phone, retainer, and most importantly, Flash Drive! So now, without any more romanticizing of my freaking out at the loss of all my work on the Mudblood Monster, as well as many other projects, I give you a sneak peak!**

* * *

My wand. I see it floating towards me, the familiar deep brown hunk of wood giving me a small amount of comfort. Just seeing it calmed my nerves a little. So long in total darkness makes it a welcome sight.

A light is shining from the top, as if someone had cast _lumos _with it, cutting through the darkness before it. I see thick branches in the trees above, a nearly unbroken canopy of leaves, faintly illuminated by the wand so far below it. On the ground, the thick carpet of moss, dead, rotting leaves, and the odd twig rustle as whatever holds the wand moves towards me.

And then the light shifts, and I see the previously invisible hand holding the wand , emerging from the deep shadows surrounding it. I recognize the scars, made from countless claw, bite, and scratch marks. It's my hand. And then my face appears from its shroud of darkness, glaring at me. _This is really creepy. Is this an out of body experience or something?_

The face that stares at me, _MY _face, I need to remind myself isn't entirely sane. It's too difficult to believe that the face I see in the mirror when I'm brushing my teeth could ever look so... Mad. That's the right word for it. The face is mad, angry, and filled with a special kind of insanity. The eyes are wide, wild… and _yellow,_ where everything I know about myself tells me they should be as brown as my stringy, greasy hair. The unkempt hair is rather long, as if I'd been out in the woods for a while_._ The eyes keep drawing my attention, though. They look like something that belongs on an animal, and I know my animals. They're the kind of eyes that a predator bears, and an especially deadly one at that.

The mad face that belongs to the insane 'me' is covered in dirt, the few freckles I have hidden by a healthy coating of the stuff. The other me is thin, emaciated, really, and I can see the hunger etched into my face in lines, deep and brutal, in a way that makes me wonder if the other me is hungry for something _other_ than food. I try to see if there's any sign that he… _I_, had hurt anyone. I see a dark, thick liquid dripping from my hand, and I almost investigate. But the eyes continue to draw my attention, even as the wind rustles, the shadows dance in the wandlight, and the other me licks his lips in anticipation of something.

The yellow eyes are shaking in place, and flitting about the surroundings, searching for something. The strange image of me opens its mouth, and roars an evil laugh. The many teeth are sharp and jagged, but still human sized. The strange vision of me lunges at _ME-_me, the familiar eleven inch oaken wand brimming with power as it's aimed in my direction, ejecting a green streamer of energy, angrily, wildly hurtling towards me-

"Wake up," hisses an angry, Italian voice. My body immediately complies, and I nearly leap from my seat. I hear some curses from my right, and I turned to see Salvatore muttering them (the bad-word kind, not the freeze-you-in-place-and-pluck-your-eye-lashes kind) in Italian. He gestures towards Flitwick with his chin, and shaking the dream from my head, I turn to look at the small man.

His foot is tapping somewhat impatiently, and he wears a 'Well?' expression on his face. "I was awake!" I lie. Flitwick's face takes on a disappointed look.

* * *

**Oooh! Intense, right? And I even have one of the OCs in there!**

**Still, though, this is a rather early scene, and my plotting is all mental, and rather vague. I have a few things mapped in my head, and some major ideas I still need to shoehorn in, and my most hopeful guess, that I could start posting before the end of Summer, seems a long way off.**

**On to more pressing matters. Again, I would like to highlight a fact of how this process works; I cannot guarantee that any accepted characters will be major. Indeed, they may show up for just a few scenes, and never be heard from again! I'm sorry about that, but if I made all of them a major character, I'd need to invest time in finding an appropriate place in my semi-plotted story, find a good way to introduce them, go through the lengthy process of having Colin learn their background, and any major details, and have them recur throughout the story in ways that make sense, and add to the plot, rather than hinder it.**

**And keep in mind, about twenty (give or take) OCs have been submitted. This is why I can't accept all of them, as including them alone would be a pain. But if each had to have an important role, it wouldn't so much as hinder the story, as much as it would cut it's legs off right before it tried to run the marathon.**

**So I'm sorry, but this is the way things have to be.**

**Another matter is romance. Despite the fact that I'm a man, and therefore absolutely MUST focus on some real action, in addition to the main plot, ideas for romance keep butting into my head. Now, romance may not make it into the final story at all, but just in case the little girl inside of me has her way, I must ask for a yay or nay for each individual character on romance. Simply review, or PM me, with a statement of your character's name, what they look for in a guy or gal (or if they don't look), and what their approach would be. If you write a review or PM after the posting of this update with an OC submission, simply tell me this at the end of the submission in the 'OTHER' category. No response will be taken as a 'no,' though if you read this, I'd prefer that you tell me expressly 'no' if you can, so it takes less digging for me whenever I go through the character list to make sure you didn't respond.**

**That should be all, and remember, I'm hard at work! Sometimes! When I'm not goofing off! To bring YOU a story that I can be proud of, and You'll be happy to have read! (if I get lucky...)**

**The updated list of accepted OCs will be out soon(-ish).**


	6. Update 5

**Hello there fellow Fanfiction-ers! Progress on the story has been made, though this update won't have a sneak peak as the last one did. I'm considering one for the next part, but the issue with sneak-peaks is that I will NEED to include that exact scene in the final draft, so I'm not going to be posting anything much I'm iffy about.**

**That said, I promised an updated Accepted OCs list. Here Y'all Go!**

Jordan Cross: Cold and calculating child prodigy, rich orphan, and devoted boyfriend, among other things. House Slytherin

Rose Parish: Top of most classes, energetic student, and extremely jealous girlfriend. House Slytherin

Salvatore Di Roma: You name it, he's got it. Shrewd but friendly businessman, and the best source for any kind of information. House Gryffindor

Ranae Fallon: Bookish, independant loner, who doesn't really mind being one, she does find the idea of friends sort of attractive. House Slytherin

Xavier Smith: Daily Prophet reporter, utterly devoted to the truth, yet still somewhat sensitive to the privacy of others. He tries not to use his writing to bring others down. Former Slytherin

Robert Odair: Adventurous, hyperactive, and impulsive, he's the kind of guy to step in without knowing, or needing to know, the whole story, when it comes to his friends. House Gryffindor

Kyle Odair: Shy, intelligent, and fine with flying solo, his brother's antics and adventures teach him that while reading a quiet book is nice, so are friends. House Ravenclaw

Audrey Hastings: Optimistic, cheerful, and patient girl, she is practically the epitome of friendliness. Though she knows many people, and is on good terms with most of them, she considers very few people her friends. House Hufflepuff

**Characters I'm Still Considering (though the chance of their inclusion is somewhat small):**

John Rukin: Moody, quiet, and possesing a rather dark personality, John is jealous of his younger brother. He has never been the same cheerful kid since his mother's death. House Slytherin

Thomas Rukin: Rather gifted and intelligent child, he doesn't fully understand his brother's problems, and fails to grasp that the more he tries to help his brother, the angrier his brother will become. Far more approachable than his brother, and has far more friends, he will always love his brother, no matter the moodiness. House Ravenclaw

Kyle Reeves: Relaxed, smart, and ready with a friendly word, the somewhat sickly kid relies on his Potions skills to make what he needs to remain somewhat healthy. House Ravenclaw

**I have said this before, but I feel that it can't be said enough; I can't include every character, and every included character can't be a central pillar of the story. If your character has yet to be accepted and isn't under active consideration, I likely won't include him or her. Sorry. I am, however, still accepting OC submissions, and should you submit, I may include. Thank you for taking the time to submit. Seriously, it's awesome of you guys, and I'm really flattered that you guys are willing to trust me with your intellectual properties.**

**I've also said this before; Don't violate my rules, which have been stated in earlier posts! If you do, I'll be forced to reject them, or ask you to resubmit, and the latter will only happen if I'm intrigued by the original submission. My biggest rules? DON'T OVERPOWER THEM, AND DON'T VIOLATE THE CANON! Seriously. Gosh.**

**And, I've said this before too, but whatever! You guys deserve it!**

**Good luck, and Happy FanFic-ing!**

**Monkey Typewriter**


End file.
